A New Car Without the Luxury of a Game Show
Episode of Red Life. Summary After Trina's car gets wrecked, she decided to buy a new one, but the spirit of her old car begins terrorizing the town. Plot Trina, Mina, Jean, Alison and Colleen are driving home from school. They decide to take the back-roads to break the monotony of their usual route but wind up swerving off the road to avoid a cow. They tumble down a steep hill and a tree lands on the front of the car, rendering it useless. The girls abandon the car and take pictures of the damages so Trina could get insurance money. They find Trina unconscious, who's head hit the windshield due to her seat being so close up. Trina is sent to the hospital and is reimbursed and entitled to a new car thanks to an agreement she made with the dealer that originally sold her the car. After the girls spend most of the money on old game systems, they discover a modified Jeep-like car, with a spacious interior and a rough design. Impressed, Trina decides to buy it. At night, Colleen is writing a paper when she hears a car outside. She believes it's Trina, but when she leaves the house the car begins chasing her. Colleen manages to evade the car by climbing up a tree. Colleen calls Trina, accusing her of trying to run her over, but Trina reveals that she was on her way to Colleen. The girls meet to discuss what happened. They try to narrow the suspect down to one of their enemies, but realize that their choices are either too young to drive, are dead or have moved on. They decide to have a sleep-over and prepare for the worst. They watch TV and find that it keeps switching to car-related films and shows. Jean decides to go get a snack, but winds up getting caught by something. The others try to find her, but Mina, Alison and Colleen each get caught, with Trina leaving them for dead. However, she is soon caught as well. The girls awaken in a junkyard, and the thing that caught them reveals itself as Trina's old car. Using a car-to-human speech speaker, the car reveals that it was never truly put to rest since it was abandoned. Trina pleads with the car to let her go, but the car goes on and blames Mina for what has happened and seems to view her in a closer light. Trina is confused, but she then recalls how she had Mina perform maintenance on the car. Trina asks what they'd havre to do to get out of the situation, and the car tells them to give the vehicle a proper burial. The girls set out to find the car, but see that a group of delinquents are trying to scrap it for parts. After scaring them away, the girls take the car back to Trina's house where they put it in the garage. Touched by them placing the car close to home, it then ascends. The episode ends with Trina driving her new car. She reveals that she got to keep both her new and old car by moving all of Corey's stuff into the shed. A post-ending scene shows Estus leaving a message on Trina's house phone, claiming that he tried to call her (which she shrugged off as a cliched mysterious caller) Trivia * Clips from Christine, Maximum Overdrive, Cars and My Mother, The Car are shown on the television. * Panama by Van Halen is heard when Trina's car is in her house. * The consoles the girls get are actually SEGA consoles. The order with which they're introduced represents how high they are in Trina's hierarchy. Trina gets the Dreamcast, Alison gets a SEGA Master System, Colleen gets a SEGA Genesis, Jean gets a SEGA Saturn and Mina gets both a SEGA CD and SEGA 32X.